


5 First Impressions of Harry Donahue-Potter + 1

by IzzyMRDB (orphan_account)



Series: Birthday Wishes and Cool Mothers [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adorable Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, American Harry Potter, Attempt at Humor, Canon Era, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, Gen, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hogwarts First Year, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Poor Draco, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Bashing, Self-Indulgent, poor Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IzzyMRDB
Summary: Severus Snape had no idea what to make of Harry Donahue-Potter, the boy was an energy-filled enigma of the most interesting kind.Minerva thinks that Harry Donahue-Potter was a force to be reckoned with.When Minerva breathed out a sigh of relief at Harry Donahue-Potter’s sorting into Hufflepuff, Pomona Sprout should have suspected something, but she didn’t.Filius was quite happy to watch his colleagues react to the whirlwind called Harry Donahue-Potter with a silent amusement that made everyone suddenly remember that Goblins, as a race, are part of the Fae.Potter was a pain in Quirell’s backside.AKAA 5+1 of the Hogwarts professors' reactions to Harry Donahue
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter
Series: Birthday Wishes and Cool Mothers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744831
Comments: 121
Kudos: 717





	1. Snape

**Author's Note:**

> What really amuses me about this fic is that even though its the fifth in the series and not a standalone, somehow it has more Hits/Kudos than the rest of the fics in this series. Guys, It's even funnier if you read from the beginning, Trust me.

Severus Snape had no idea what to make of Harry Donahue-Potter, the boy was an energy-filled enigma of the most interesting kind.

When he first had heard that the boy-who-lived had gone missing from the Dursley home, he had gone ballistic. What in the world was Harry Potter doing in the care of Petunia Dursley? That woman was the worst kind of muggle, jealous of her sister, calling the whole of the magical world ‘freakish. The boy should have never been placed under her guardianship. He had gladly helped Minerva tear into Dumbledore for his negligence.

After that, it was a waiting game for the acceptance letter to find him and see if he was safe. When the day came, on July 31st, and Harry Potter was found safe and sound, adopted in America, a sigh of relief swept through him. Lily’s son was alright.

From what he observed on the boy’s birthday and subsequent trip to Diagon Alley, the boy was clumsy and curious. His mothers had raised him well, he was polite, innocent and the most peculiar love of books that neither Potter nor Lily could compete with. He was more Lily than Potter in his actions and attitude and he couldn’t help but soften a bit with him for that.

Of course, that is, until the first day of school where he shows his trouble-making Potter side with the strangest mix of Lily’s friendly side.

The boy was holding his godson’s, Draco Malfoy, hand. Both boys were also dripping wet along with the Longbottom boy and a small bushy-haired girl. He watched as Lily’s son got sorted into Hufflepuff to Pomona’s delight and Minerva’s disappointment and relief.

“Minerva,” he began, “Do I want to know why four of our new first-years are soaked to the bone?”  
Minerva gave him a look. “Mr. Donahue has made friends with the giant squid, who he insists on calling ‘Squidward’.”

He stared blankly at her. “Ah, I see.” Was all he could say, despite absolutely not seeing. Maybe the combination of the killing curse, Petunia’s care, and a childhood in America had knocked a screw loose in the boy’s head?

When he welcomed the first-years into Slytherin, he spotted something on Draco Malfoy’s wrist.

“Mr. Malfoy, what in Merlin’s name is that on your wrist?” Everyone’s eyes turned to him

The boy looked down at his own wrist as if in surprise that there was something there. “I think it’s a friendship bracelet, sir. Harry Potter was quite insistent on his friends wearing them and he almost started crying when I tried to tell him ‘no.’”

The entire room was staring at the boy now. “Just… cover it up.” He sighed, Harry Donahue was going to be trouble, he just knew it.

The first potions class with the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff first years was a disaster.

Young Donahue sat in the first row with Granger while Longbottom and Abbott sat right behind them. Lily’s son looked far too energetic for a first period potions class, his legs swinging back and forth under his chair, but he chalked that up to being eager to learn from his experience of the boy’s curiosity in Diagon Alley.

The boy answered his questions with a slight hesitancy, but correctly other than saying the ‘guts of a goat’ instead of ‘stomach of a goat’, proving that he had, in fact, read up on the work. Donahue and Granger produced a near perfect Cure of Boils potion, though they grinded the snake fangs a little too fine, and they handed it in early, grinning. 

Then they turned around to help Longbottom and Abbott with their potions. Said potion was about to explode and shower the class with acrid boils, he knew it wouldn’t overly harm them and would be a good lesson in how you must be constantly paying attention, when they stepped in. 

Granger frowned down at the cauldron, “I… don’t think this is salvageable.”

“Probably!” Donahue exclaimed, “But let’s try anyway!”

Between the four of them, they didn’t manage to salvage the Cure of Boils, instead, they managed to get a perfectly functional Cure of Acne potion despite not having having half the need ingredients and using ginger root that was known for destabilizing potions without dried nettles, Which. They. Did. Not. Use. 

He just stared dumbly at the group presenting the completely wrong, and more difficult, potion than the one he assigned them. “I- How? Exceeds Expectations.” He barely was able to sputter out.

He watched in shock as the group high-fived and left his class, and he could faintly hear Donahue ask Abbott if she wanted a friendship bracelet in the hallway before he lost his composure.

This boy was going to be the death of him.


	2. McGonagall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva McGonagall's impression of Harry

Harry Donahue-Potter was a force to be reckoned with.

He had already decided that the house rivalries to be “stupid” and was making friends (identified by their friendship bracelets) in every house he could. He made a point to sit with the Slytherins during his first transfiguration lesson and from the other professors' comments - this wasn’t an isolated event.

The raven-haired boy also seemed to like getting in highly improbable situations that would make Lily and James equally proud and grey. Said situations already included; Falling into the lake, made the sorting hat refuse to be addressed as anything other than ‘Lewis’, get Mrs Norris to purr, turn his hair purple trying to part his soup like the red sea, and give the Peeves a friendship bracelet. Merlin help her, at least she’s not his head of house.

In his first transfiguration lesson he came into the classroom with linked arms to Mr Malfoy, animatedly explaining something called ‘Power Rangers’ to Mr Longbottom, over 30 minutes early.

“Misters Donahue, Malfoy and Longbottom, I understand that it’s the first day of school but we line up outside the classroom first and then I would let you in.” 

“Sorry Professor, we were just a bit excited,” Harry apologised, “We’ll remember that next time.” 

“As long as you remember it next time.” They moved to leave the classroom but she stopped them, “While you’re here, help me set up the classroom for the lesson.”

Donahue beamed and literally tripped over himself to help her. The other two followed much more sedately in their actions.

Misters Crabbe and Goyle arrived late to the lesson and lost a house point each, but other than that the lesson went smoothly as the children sat quietly and wrote notes on the basic theory of transfiguration. 

Harry Donahue-Potter was a sweet boy, eager to learn, and reminded Minerva more of the determination of his Aunt Andromeda, the intelligence of his grandmother Dorea Potter (nee Black) and the bubbliness and clumsiness of his Cousin Nymphadora than Lily and James’s stubbornness and mischievousness.

Minerva just hoped that he wouldn’t burn down Hogwarts before he graduated.


	3. Sprout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprout deals with Harry and questions what she did to deserves this

When Minerva breathed out a sigh of relief at Harry Donahue-Potter’s sorting into Hufflepuff, Pomona Sprout should have suspected something, but she didn’t.

All she could see of young Donahue was a sweet, maybe a bit excitable, young man. He went to sleep early on the first day, was friendly with everyone he met, had a tendency for physical affection (startled her when he gave her a hug goodnight), and had a clumsy streak. That was normal. What was not normal was him befriending Mrs Norris.

When she had come down to the common rooms to lead the first-years down to breakfast as per Hufflepuff tradition, the sight that greeted her was far from normal.

Harry Donahue-Potter was sitting on the common room couch, holding Mrs Norris in his arms as if she was a baby. Mrs Norris was purring. All the upper years were just staring at the boy in disbelief, and Mr Diggory was heard asking his friends “Are you sure there were no weird mushrooms at the feast?”

“Uh, Mr Donahue,” she spoke up, “Would you mind putting Mrs Norris down? I need to take you all down to breakfast.”

“Sure!” The boy grinned and let the cat, who looked grumpy at the action, go. “Mrs Norris is so sweet! She reminds me of my cat, Hera, at home.”

‘Oh sweet Merlin,’ she thought, ‘This is why Minerva was happy to give him to me.’  
At breakfast, she had to turn the boy’s hair back to its normal color - despite how much he protested - after he turned it purple. The first year boys were having a friendly competition of upmanship with simple spells, and Ernie Macmillen successfully floated his cereal, Justin Finch-Fletchley turned his pumpkin juice blue, and Donahue tried to part his breakfast like Moses did, but he failed.

When Donahue walked into her classroom, she expected him to do something unexpected. The only unexpected thing that happened was that the boy finally didn’t like someone. Ronald Weasley insulted Donahue’s friends (the Slytherins in particular), told him that his mothers weren’t his real parents and only Lily and James Potter could be, asked to see his scar, and then asked to have a friendship bracelet because “we’re friends,” the boy obviously wasn’t trying to be malicious intentionally and thought he was completely in the right. Harry Donahue-Potter punched him in the face and called him an “arrogant idiot.”

She had to hand the boy a detention and remove 20 points, but Donahue didn’t seem the least bit ashamed of his actions. What in the world is she going to do with him?


	4. Flitwick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People oft forget that goblins are part of the fae and enjoy mischief.

Filius was quite happy to watch his colleagues react to the whirlwind called Harry Donahue-Potter with a silent amusement that made everyone suddenly remember that Goblins, as a race, are part of the Fae.

Young Donahue had the habit of befriending everyone and anyone, and Filius had caught the boy happily chatting to Peeves while covered in paint from Peeves’ paint balloons. So he wasn’t under any illusions of what chaos the boy could do and wasn’t about to be blindsided like his colleagues are being.

The boy had given him a friendship bracelet in Ravenclaw colors after the end of his first lesson and told him that he was “My favourite professor!”

At the start of the lesson, he tackle-hugged Miss Granger who had arrived earlier and was already sitting down, and excitedly told her all about his first class of Transfiguration this morning. Mr Longbottom was following Donahue casually while talking to Terry Boot about Herbology.

The lesson went well up until Donahue did his thing. The practical on Lumos had produced several small sparks and one small fire, but Donahue had to take it one step further. He overpowered his Lumos into a small, bright, neon orange, sun inside the classroom.

After shaking off his temporary blindness, he smiled kindly at the raven haired boy, “Three points to Hufflepuff. Very good, Mr Donahue, but a bit less power next time, yes?”

The boy beams, and by the end of class he has a green glowing Lumos at the end of his wand. When Filius told him that he had a gift for Charms, Donahue beams and offers him one of his now signature bracelets. He took it, and as he watched the boy leave the class, he can’t help but wonder ‘What will Harry Donahue-Potter do next?’


	5. Quirrell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirrell just wants to curse the little cinnamon roll and I find that hilarious.

Potter was a pain in Quirell’s backside.

The boy had, unexpectedly, been sorted into Hufflepuff and destroyed any preconceived notions he had on the boy’s character. He wasn’t Dumbledore’s perfect sacrificial pawn, the boy was the stereotypical Hufflepuff except worse.

Quirrell has had the unfortunate experience of watching the brat congratulate Peeves on his paint-filled water balloons and “- I suggest glitter next time, a single bath or vanishing charm and all the paint’s gone, glitter is the devil’s confetti and will never be completely gone -” before handing peeves a neon green and orange friendship bracelet. He now double-checked any room he was stepping into for Peeves or his traps so he couldn’t be glitter bombed like Trelawney had (The woman looked even more insane with the constant purple sparkle of her skin that is yet to leave after a week).

Even worse, he had to hear Filius chattering excitedly to anyone who would listen about how good Potter was at charms and “-How he had the most brilliant idea, Minerva! Rollerblades (some sort of muggle shoe) that floated like a broomstick, only about 5 feet high from the ground! Why his parents would be so proud! -”. Vaguely, he truly wished the curse his master put on his job gets him before Potter manages to get these ‘Rollerblades’ to work.

During his first lesson with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first-years the brat was a menace.

He came into class early while he was still setting up, despite him not letting the brat in, to ask him about his stutter. He was very apologetic about the whole thing, offering to help him set up while they talked, and asked him whether he would be writing his teaching notes on the board and if he knew sign-language, because he knew his friend Granger was on the autistic spectrum and had slight difficulty with an auditory-processing disorder that his stutter would just make worse. 

After reassuring the boy that he would write all his notes on the board and give extra source materials for his little mudblood friend, the brat had the audacity to hug him in thanks. That action had stopped him in his tracks and he could feel his master’s confusion turn to anger. There was a strange burning pain around his midsection where the brat had hugged him over his robes before the boy drew away with a hiss, clutching his head, and cited a flash migraine. When he told Potter to go to Pomfrey so he could be free of his annoying presence for a whole lesson, the brat refused and insisted he had ‘Advil’ in his bag and that “It’s going away already, sir, no need to worry.” As if he was worried for the brat.

Potter dared to spend the whole lesson asking questions about anything and everything like some sort of Ravenclaw toddler repeating “Why?” to everything he was told, and after the lesson he came to him asking even more questions about the sources and his own experiences before he finally got rid of him by telling him that it was nearly dinner.

Quirrell glared at the retreating back of his master’s enemy and fought the urge to crucio him. What in Morganna’s name was Dumbledore playing at with Potter? Was the brat just supposed to annoy him into surrendering, because it would work if he was a weaker man. Fortunately, his master was the most powerful of men and would soon help him gain power too. Though if it could come sooner, before the brat tried to give him a friendship bracelet, it would be great.


	6. Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the +1, Dumbledore

Dumbledore has no idea what to do with Harold Donahue-Potter.

When he found out that the boy had escaped the care of the Dursley’s he was livid. The boy was never supposed to leave. Harry Potter was supposed to be raised in the muggle world with muggle values by his annoying muggle aunt, until he came along and introduced him to the amazing magic world and have Hogwarts as his ‘home’ in escapism. The boy was supposed to worship him and be loyal to only him.

Instead, the brat was bold and uncaring of his authority, thought of his ‘mothers’ as home, and found him an ‘senile old man with too much political power’. In fact, he overheard the brat teaching Peeves and the Weasley twins his mom’s old punk songs and anarchist chants, to which the end result was the words ‘Anarchy! Eat the rich!’ written on a wall, in muggle paint and glitter, in the Great Hall. His muggle mothers even dared to threaten him!

Unfortunately, the boy was somehow taking more of his power and influence away. Snape had come to him the other day, defied him when he asked for help influencing the brat, and said that he was loyal to Donahue, not him. Ha! The boy’s name wasn’t even Donahue, that’s just a lie that the brat convinced everyone of. And Minerva, loyal Minerva; he had lost some of her trust when the boy disappeared and yet again when the boy reappeared.

How dare the brat defy him, Albus Dumbledore Champion of the Light! The brat refused to even be sorted into the right house of Gryffindor! Instead he was a Hufflepuff making friends with Slytherins. Merlin! The boy even refused one of his summons to ‘check if he is settling in well.’

That’s alright, he soothed himself, It’ll be okay. Soon he’ll regain power and influence over the boy and all his plans will come together. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm sorry, I can tolerate Snape but fuck Dumbledore. Bash him to hell and back. Sorry to anyone who didn't expect this, I didn't either til I started writing this 30mins ago.

**Author's Note:**

> A 5+1 for y'all since im back at school and can't write 3k in one sitting anymore so i guess y'all can settle with 600-700 words per chapter.
> 
> I answer any and all comments you leave, I am happy to discuss my ideas and plot with you, and I cherish every kudos you give!  
> Find me at @IzzyMRDB on all social media (Tumblr, Insta, Snap, Discord) and start a conversation!


End file.
